Con mi Burrito Cervecero… digo, Sabanero
by Cami Sky
Summary: Xmas Serie. A Tsunade Senju le gusta la Navidad, sin embargo hay algo que ella no puede hacer. Y es cantar villancicos. ¡No se sabe ni uno completo! Pero para eso está Jiraiya, capaz de enseñarle el villancico más divertido de todos.


¡Hola mundo!

Mi estar de regreso.

¡Faltan 16 días para la Navidad! Hoy ya decoré mi oficina; está llena de guirnaldas, muñecos, un arbolito bailarín y el respectivo nacimiento. Mi celular ya está repleto de canciones navideñas y me encuentro cantando a cada minuto disponible.

Lo único malo... es que estoy en sin una sola moneda. (Insetar depresión absoluta) Ni siquiera es quincena y ya me gasté todo el salario del mes pasado. Es lo que no me gusta de las fiestas; que gastó demasiado dinero. Que decoración nueva para la casa, que los regalos de mi familia y para mi prima que acaba de nacer, los regalitos del Amigo Secreto, mis lista de regalos personal... me he gastado todo, Creo que debo medirme un poco más con mis gastos para la próxima.

Porque si espero a que Santa me traiga algo... pues mejor espero sentada.

¡Esta es una entrega más de "Xmas Serie"! Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a los que me dejaron un review en la historia pasada. Por cierto, Azkaban cariño mío, nos conocemos desde hace varias historias atrás; gracias por estar de regreso conmigo.

Esta vez, la historia se inspiró en un vilancico clásico peruano interpretado por el coro infantil Los Toribianitos. Es un coro muy popular, no hay Navidad si es que no suenan las canciones de Los Toribianitos por la calle; casi todos hemos crecido escuchándolos. No se si habrán escuchado la canción original, "Con mi Burrito Sabanero", pero, por si las dudas, les dejo la letra.

Con mi burrito sabanero voy camino de Belen,  
>con mi burrito sabanero voy camino de Belen.<br>Si me ven, si me ven voy camino de Belen  
>si me ven, si me ven voy camino de Belen<br>En mi burrito voy cantando,  
>mi burrito va trotando,<br>En mi burrito voy cantando,  
>mi burrito va trotando<br>Si me ven, si me ven voy camino de Belen  
>Si me ven, si me ven voy camino de Belen.<p>

Lo que yo he hecho, es una... "versión" de la letra. Navegando por la red hace un tiempo, encontré una letra algo cambiada que me causó mucha gracia. Y es justo esa letra la que estoy usando para la historia. Esta vez el fic es un AU en el mundo real y con Jiraiya vivo.

**Con mi Burrito Cervecero… digo, Sabanero**

Tsunade Senju no podía estar más feliz. Si había algo que siempre era capaz de alegrarle el día era ver a su mejor estudiante, Sakura, brillar con luz propia; ya sea en el ámbito profesional, como una de las mejores médico cirujanas que existían, o en el ámbito personal. La pelirosa había pasado de ser una niña con serios problemas de autoestima a convertirse en uno de los pilares de la sociedad médica actual.

Había hecho un gran trabajo.

Le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida, mientras volvía a ver el video que le había enviado la chica.

A unos cientos de miles de kilómetros de distancia de Japón, lejos del frío de la nieve del invierno, en una isla cuyo nombre no podía recordar y en medio de un viaje por el primer aniversario de su boda, la pelirosa había hecho un descubrimiento que se había apresurado a compartir con su maestra. Un hallazgo que iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

¡Sakura estaba embarazada!

Con poco más de dos meses de gestación, la pelirosa le había enviado un video contándole a su maestra de su futura maternidad y de lo feliz que esto la hacía.

Se sirvió más sake, vaciando casi toda la botella en el proceso. Faltaba una semana para Navidad y tenía que encontrar un regalo perfecto para el bebé que venía en camino. Ropita, juguetes, mamelucos, peluches… tenía muchas opciones entre las que escoger. O simplemente podía escogerlas todas y comprar cada artículo que hubiese en la tienda de bebes. Sakura le había dicho, claramente, que quería que ella fuese una de las abuelas de su retoño y no había nada que ella no pudiese hacer por su nieto o nieta.

Comprar toda una tienda incluso.

¡Iba a ser abuela!

¡Esto había que celebrarlo!

-¡Vamos a ser abuelos!

El grito de Jiraiya interrumpió su celebración particular. El hombre de largo cabello blanco había entrado en el departamento cargando varias botellas de diversos licores en brazos y llevando una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro. Y no era para menos. Su ahijado y su alumna harían hermosos bebés de cabello rubio o rosa y ojitos azules o verdes. Naruto y Sakura iban a ser grandes padres, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

La rubia Senju sacó un vaso limpio de un estante y lo puso frente al hombre, antes de terminar de vaciar su botella de sake de un solo sorbo.

-Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que hubiésemos podido pedir-comentó la mujer mientras llenada ambos vasos con licor-Un bebé siempre es una alegría.

-¡Es un bebé Uzumaki!-repuso el hombre, bebiéndose el contenido del vaso de golpe- ¡Eso lo hace aún más importante!

Ambos adultos bebieron alegremente de las botellas de licor que el peliblanco había traído, sentados cómodamente en una mesita frente a la chimenea encendida. Afuera de la vivienda, la nieve caía a grandes copos e iba cubriendo la ciudad con el manto blanco que caracterizaba a los meses de invierno y a la Navidad. El hogar se encontraba alegremente decorado con motivos navideños; un gran árbol rodeado de regalos, guirnaldas de colores que colgaban de los marcos de las ventanas, luces de colores y adornos móviles. Un lugar que era una oda a la Navidad.

No por nada era la época favorita de Tsunade.

Las Navidades siempre le traían grandes sorpresas y noticias fabulosas.

¡Salud por su nieto!

-Oye Tsunade-Jiraiya estiró sus brazos, levemente entumecidos al no haber cambiado de posición en bastante tiempo-Veo que te sigue gustando la Navidad.

-Pues claro-dijo la rubia, sirviéndose un nuevo vaso de licor-Es la época de las sorpresas, milagros y de deseos hecho realidad.

-Pero nunca te he escuchado cantar un solo villancico-repuso el peliblanco, abriendo otra botella-¿Te sabes alguno?

La Senju se sonrojó profundamente. Su más oscuro secreto. A pesar de ser una persona que adoraba la Navidad, era incapaz de recordar un solo villancico completo.

-Creo que el silencio es un no-dijo el hombre con una risita disimulada. ¿Quién lo hubiese creído? ¡La princesa Senju no sabía villancicos!

-¡No consigo recordar las letras!-exclamó Tsunade con el ceño fruncido-Me confunden tantas canciones.

-¡Ja!-Jiraiya soltó una carcajada, ahora burlándose abiertamente de la rubia-Te puedo enseñar uno, si quieres.

La rubia médico levantó una ceja, curiosa y cautelosa en misma medida. ¿Desde cuándo el viejo pervertido se ofrecía voluntario para algo? La última vez que lo hizo por poco resulta muerto. Jiraiya y su estúpida y suicida idea de ingresar solo a la base de un grupo de traficantes de armas. Gracias al cielo que ya no formaba parte activa del cuerpo de policías. Ella ya no tenía edad como para realizar otra cirugía de emergencia de más de doce horas solo para salvarle la vida al pervertido.

-¿Acaso tú sabes villancicos?

El peliblanco posó una mano en su pecho, en actitud ofendida.

-Me sé el mejor villancico de la historia-repuso el hombre-Uno que todos deberían saber.

Tsunade lo miró, incrédula.

-¿Cuál es?

-Con mi Burrito Cervecero-anunció Jiraiya con orgullo.

-¿No es Sabanero?-preguntó la rubia, aguantando las risas-Hasta yo, que no me sé un solo villancico completo, conozco esa canción.

-Mi versión es mejor, es más divertida-el ex policía se paró de un salto e hizo aspavientos con los brazos-Lo que pasa es que no la has escuchado.

-Te escucho entonces.

-Con mi burrito cervecero voy camino a beber. Si me ven, si me ven, llevo Sake y Heineken-cantó Jiraiya con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones-Con mi burrito voy tomando y en la calle tropezando. Si me ven, si me ven, llevo Whisky y Ron también.

Tsunade no pudo contenerse y estalló en sonoras carcajadas, mientras el peliblanco repetía la canción a toda voz.

-¡Es el mejor villancico del mundo!

-Solo no se lo vayas a enseñar a nuestro nieto o Sakura te matará.

-¡Salud por el nuevo Uzumaki!-Jiraiya destapó la ¿sexta? botella de la noche y sirvió abundantemente el alcohol en los vasos-¡Que sea el primero de muchos más!

-¡Salud!-Tsunade bebió el contenido de su vaso de golpe-¡Por el Sake, por el Whisky y por la Heineken también!

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Con mi burrito cervecero voy camino a beber. Si me ven, si me ven, llevo Pisco y Heineken.<p>

Pobre burrito.

¿Que os ha parecido la historia?

En lo personal, cuando leí la nueva letra, no pude sino echarme a reír a carcajadas. De verdad que es muy divertida.

Una de las muertes que más me dolió en toda la historia de Naruto (después de las de Minato y Kushina) fue la muerte del ero-senin. Nunca pude superar el hecho de que él ya no estaría allí para hacer reír. Por eso es que quise desquitarme y tenerlo en esta historia.

¿Se merece un review?

Vamos, que no les toma mucho tiempo y me haceís tremendamente feliz como una lombriz.

¡Hasta otra!

Besos de menta.

Cami Sky


End file.
